Legend Of Shun
by 1996waschill
Summary: My first fanfiction. Please give feedback, positive and negative.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Shūn**

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

Chaos….chaos just everywhere. Dead bodies lie down, powerful shinobi barely able to move.

The two strongest of them all looks above with wrecked clothes as their opponent looks back at them with an impassive face.

"Hmph, and I thought my fool of a son Hagoromo-kun was smarter than this, but he sent a bunch of children to try and stop me."

As the mysterious person floats towards them she gives one last smirk.

"It's not you guys fault, it's the generations before you, blame my son for stealing what is mine and mine only.…goodbye."

She lifts her hand and all you can see is a white flash.

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki opens his eyes and is deeply disturbed at what he sees as the future of the shinobi world. Hagoromo is the legendary Sage of Sixth Path, he has helped create how the world is now, but the future is not what he wants at all.

He knew he would be interfering with the world, but he couldn't just look at the world be destroyed because of his relative. He knew what he had to do.

He missed his two precious son's, Asura and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, he would have counted on them to prevent what would happen in the future but time fly's by too fast. So he had a better plan and hoped it would work out, he split his two son's chakra into four and gave it to the four children he thought was worth with confidence. He knew that half of the four would go down a darker road than the other two but he had faith they would all come together through it all.

He split Asura's with the two of four children Naruto Uzumaki and Ryū Hyuga , he pictured that these two will bring light to the world and their pure hearts would bring any foe to see a brighter future. Then there is his other son's chakra Indra, he spilt his chakra with the other two children Sasuke Uchiha and Shūn Tomoe, Hagoromo new that these two would have a great dark path ahead of them but he knew that Naruto and Ryū would be there light even if it is the tiniest speck of light in their dark hearts.

All Hagoromo could do is wait and watch as events played out, but he would have to keep a close eye on Shūn for personal reasons.

 **Let me know how I did guys, I want FEEDBACK, this is an OC story with my personal character Shūn and my friend's character Ryū. We wanted to go for a story where Naruto and Sasuke aren't the two main characters in the story to rely on to save the day. I will still keep the story line in check, I won't keep people alive who should be dead but if you guys think I should go another right then message me back. I'll upload the next chapter later on today. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Shū 2

The Hidden Leaf Village, a very beautiful and vast place filled with many forests and amazing lighted building, and streets filled with children's laughter. This village prospers in great shinobi that gets recognized from all of the five great villages.

Inside of the Leaf, there are amazing shinobi clans such as the Nara Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Aburame Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Hyuga Clan, Akamichi Clan, and Uchiha Clan. All of them produce legendary shinobi, some more than others. But that doesn't mean just becasue you're not from a top clan that you can't make yourself a legend.

Near the outskirts of the village lives a small family of three, Diachi and Shima Tomoe with their 6 year old son Shūn Tomoe. Shūn who has his mother's skin tone of a milk chocolate complexion but gets all his features from his father. He stands up to be shorter as the rest of his friends but has a hyperactive spirit that can get anyone fired up. Shūn has jet black hair with extraordinary length, that some may say his hair reminds them of their beloved late Yondaime Hokage, and hazel colored eyes that can make anyone get lost in them for staring too long.

Shūn is currently inside of his room secretly reading chakra guides to improve his strength. Shūn's family are very wealthy merchants that have a great business in the village, and his parents wants him to take over the family business one day, but that's not what Shūn plans for himself.

He wants to become a great ninja, but his father always denies him the permission and pleasure of trying. Whenever he gets caught trying to learn something he gets scolded deeply for it, and it aggravated him to no extent because he was never told the real reason he couldn't. All he ever heard from his father was "I'm only trying to protect you from something beyond us both." Then he would put his hand on top of Shūn's head and give him a huge smile. Shūn couldn't help but keep going behind his father's back and trying to improve by any means necessary.

While Shūn is currently reading and learning he hears footsteps coming to his door so he tosses his book in his closet with precise aim quietly. As his door opens he sees his father come in and speaks to him.

"Shūn you want to come with me to work?"

He gets that question every morning, most of the time he would say yes, but he really wanted to learn from the book and maybe find a ninja practicing in the forest. As his father looks at him with a blank face he just accepts his answer and tells him he will see him later.

Through the day Shūn kept reading until he heard someone call his name from outside. As he looks out his window he sees his best friend Ryū Hyuga. He opens his window and gives him a bored expression.

"What do you want Ryū? I'm here trying to learn before mom and dad comes."

Ryū just looks up at Shūn with a blank face for a couple of seconds before he gives a vibrant smile.

"Aw don't be like that. Everyone is at the playground and we are going to play kickball, they're saying they want you and Sasuke to be team captains!"

Shūn thought about what he said for a good minute before giving in to the deal. Shūn really liked when all the kids his age gotten together and played at the park. It gets really competitive between everyone, especially when Sasuke and Naruto are together.

" *sigh* Alright you got me, let's go."

As they both reach the park see literally everyone there. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Hinata, and more of the civilian kids. Shūn was confused for a minute because he couldn't see Naruto there, he kept looking until he seen him at his usual spot under the tree looking at everyone having fun. Shūn hated how they treated Naruto like he has some kind of disease on him. The parents treated him that way too, he never understood why. Yeah he pulls tons of pranks but they're harmless, and that doesn't give the excuse to treat him that way.

Everyone seeing Shūn and Ryū get there they get excited that everyone made it. All of the gather in the middle of the field and Sasuke and Shūn step aside to form their teams. Sasuke goes first to call his team, and Shūn goes second.

"Kiba"

"Ryū"

"Shino"

"Shikamaru"

"Ino"

"Choji"

"Sakura"

"Hinata"

As they call the rest of the players, they notice how sasukes team is up by one player, they figured that one of them had to sit out until Shūn spoke.

"Naruto"

To say everyone was surprised was an understatement. Some looked piss that he would even consider the name, but the only ones that didn't mind were Ryū, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Hinata. The one that had spoken openly about it was Sakura.

"EH! WHY DID YOU PICK THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING!"

"Shūn stuck his finger in his ear becasue his ears were ringing from Sakura's screeching, and gave her a deadly look.

"Because he's my friend."

Everyone was taken back by his statement especially Naruto. He looked up at Shūn and just couldn't help but smile brightly at him. He stood up and went to his team and noticed that Hinata was right next time and the color was tomato red, but he ignored it having no clue at all.

Shūn looks at his team and thinks they have a good chance at winning.

"OK, Shikamaru I need you to look at how their fielders are placed and give us orders where to kick it. Think you can manage?"

Shikamaru looks at him then closes his eyes, then opens them sighing.

"Man what bother, but alright I can do that."

As everyone gets in their place they start playing. All of them played all the way until it was almost sunset, and didn't realize it was that late, so they all called the game at pause and left home. Shūn looks at his surroundings and knows that his parents are still working at their shop and won't be home till a few more hours, he goes off to different training grounds to see if he can watch anyone train.

As Shūn continues to look he finally finds someone. Getting a closer look he sees two ninjas staring at each other.

 **Tell me how I'm doing so far guys.**


End file.
